


Dizzy

by DA_Dart



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fair AU, everything is fine and theyre all alive, mc doesn't exist, monika throws up once bc she went on thrill rides, what an idiot, wow this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DA_Dart/pseuds/DA_Dart
Summary: Monika and Yuri have a date together at the annual fair, but things go bad really quick.





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I was at my local annual fair yesterday and I had the idea to write this, because lately I've liked the Monika/Yuri ship. This is just a cute oneshot I did, but I'm horrible at writing fluff so forgive me if the ending is cheesy!! also I can't be accurate on the description of these thrill rides because I've never gone on any myself lmao

Monika was blushing.

 

She’d been doing that a lot lately. Ever since she’d developed a crush on Yuri, she found that she was easily flustered.

 

It wasn't her fault, though. Yuri was just so cute in everything she did! Monika couldn't help but get a little giggly whenever Yuri was around.

 

And then it had gotten better- Yuri apparently liked Monika too. So after a few embarrassed conversations, they’d agree to go out together. It wasn't anything big, just a chance for them to hang out alone.

 

The annual fair was in town. In previous years Monika would go with her friends- and she actually planned to go with Yuri and the other two members of her literature club next week- but for now it was just her and Yuri.

 

Monika was wearing a black blouse of about knee-length, with a ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her shoulders were free except for two straps keeping the blouse up, and she had black knee-high socks. She had her signature ribbon in her hair, and a purse filled with 50 dollars or so- enough for a ticket and some food, if they got any.

 

The brunette was waiting for Yuri at the entrance to the fair, staring at the rides in a bit of excitement. When she was younger, she’d looked at the “big-kid rides” in envy, always wanting to go on them because they looked so cool. But now she was smarter- some of the rides were a death sentence. Combined with the food served at fairs, you were doomed to throw up at some point here if you didn't watch yourself.

 

(And, to be honest, she was a bit scared of them.)

 

“Monika?”

 

The girl whipped her head back towards the parking lot and found the purple-haired that she adored so much.

 

Yuri was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and leggings, the shirt decorated in flowers. Monika briefly wondered why she always wore one, even in the hottest of weather, but she shrugged it off, and waved at her - friend? Girlfriend?.

 

She blushed just at the thought- was Yuri her girlfriend now?

 

Soon the taller girl was towering over her, a warm but nervous smile on her face. “Hello, Monika. How are you?”

 

Monika smiled, finding herself a bit embarrassed. Yuri was only a little bit taller than her, but it made Monika feel small.She saw that Yuri was looking at Monika’s outfit, and blushing. That just made Monika flustered- did Yuri like her outfit? Had she dressed up too much? “I-I’m good. What about you, Yuri?”

 

Yuri didn’t answer, still staring at Monika. Only after Monika’s expression changed to a concerned one that Yuri seemed to remember where she was. Her face reddened more and she looked away. “F-fine. Sorry.”

 

Monika bit her lip- she knew how upset Yuri could get when she thought she'd done something wrong. “It’s okay, Yuri. You didn't mess up.”

 

Yuri nodded, her hands instinctively going to play with her hair - something she did when she was nervous - but looked past Monika. “Should we go in?”

 

Monika nodded, and moved to Yuri’s side. For a brief moment she considered holding the other girl’s hand, but decided against it. She didn't really know where they stood yet, and she didn't want to take any chances. No need for this to get awkward yet.

 

She bit her as they walked through the gates to get tickets for rides. While they were waiting in line, Monika looked back at Yuri, who seemed a bit anxious to be in crowded lines.  “Uh- I can pay for our tickets if you want.”

 

Yuri looked back at Monika. “Oh, no, you don't need to do that, Monika. I can't ask you to spend your money for me.”

 

“I could pay for the tickets, and you could play for food…?” Monika was desperate to try and seem like she was a courteous person. All of the sudden, with just her and Yuri, she suddenly cared a lot about what Yuri thought of her.

 

“Monika, please- you don't need to. I don't mind paying, it's fine.” Yuri smiled softly. Monika quickly wondered if she was irritating Yuri- but maybe she was flattered? The brunette wanted to scream. Why was it so hard to tell what people were feeling?

 

After a couple more minutes of bickering, they settled on Monika’s idea. Once they each had enough tickets they walked towards the area where there were roller coasters and other thrill rides.

 

“What do we go on first?” Monika glanced at Yuri. “Or, like, what do you want to go on? What's your preference?”

 

Yuri went quiet, and Monika could tell she was considering what to say. They walked among the riders in silence, waiting for Yuri to say something.

 

“Well… you might not believe it, but I actually like the thrill rides the most.” A light blush appeared on her face.

 

Yuri was right, Monika’s didn't believe it. Well, she did, but it was surprising. “Huh. I didn't think you would like those rides, Yuri.” She smiled, but inside she was a bit anxious. Those were the rides Monika didn't like. Would she have to go on them now?

 

“I guess I just… like the adrenaline rush. The fun part doesn't really matter to me. In fact I usually get pretty scared of the crazy rides, but I like the rush of adrenaline it gives me.” Yuri looked up at a tower where people were strapped into their chairs, and suddenly it dropped them and they fell. Monika was watching it as well, and her heartbeat quickened.

 

She was going to have to go on those rides today. If she didn't, and Yuri went alone, then she'd look bad and wouldn't get to spend any time with Yuri.

 

“O-Oh… great! I guess we should start with t-that one then?” She gestured towards the ride they had been looking at.

 

The other girl nodded, but clearly saw through Monika’s attempt to be brave. “You don't have to go on it with me, Monika. I don't want to force you to do anything.”

 

“What? No, I’m fine, Yuri. There's a first time for everything, right? Might as well do it with you.” Monika grinned, and she thought it would look pretty believable. She tried to follow her own words- maybe with Yuri by her side, it wouldn't be so bad?

 

The purple-haired girl seemed content enough with that answer, and started leading Monika towards the drop ride, which was named Sky Drops. The line was pretty long, they'd have to wait a few turns until they got theirs. Which gave Monika plenty of time to plan her death speech.

  


It was agonizing to wait for their turn. Yuri was silent, staring off in the distance, and Monika couldn't come up with any conversation topics. So she had been forced to watch as the ride brought more people up, up to the top of the sky, and then dropped them to their deaths. Only, the ride would slow them down right before they hit the ground so they didn't actually die.

 

Finally it was their turn to ride. It was Monika’s last chance to back out, but she persevered.

 

Her hands were sweating and her heart was racing, and the ride managers had locked them into their chairs.

 

Slowly, they began to rise. Monika watched as the ground slowly got higher and higher above her- her legs dangling in the air.

 

She looked beside her and found Yuri with a nervous expression. She knew her friend was nervous as well, but she'd done this before, hadn't she?

 

Monika didn't care if it'd make things awkward. She grabbed Yuri’s hand, to which the girl looked at her with a blush on her face. “Monika, why-”

 

“I just wanna hold your hand, it'll make me less scared.” Now Monika was blushing too, great.

 

They rested at the top now, still. Yuri looked at her, concerned. “I thought you wanted to ride this! You didn't have to.”

 

“I did! But I’m still scared.” She squeezed Yuri’s hand, finding comfort in the fact that Yuri squeezed back.

 

And then they fell.

 

Monika couldn't describe how it felt, because it was over after a second. They crashed to a halt, and then slowly descended the rest of the way.

 

There was hair in Monika’s face, but her hands were shaking too much for her to push it away. She shakily turned her head towards Yuri, who’s pupils had shrunk, her eyes seeming just purple. She had a bit of a crazed look on her face, but it was gone in a second. She looked back at Monika, now looking concerned. “Are you okay?”

 

Her free hand went over to Monika’s face and pushed the hair out of her eyes, and Monika smiled. Her head was pounding and her stomach was churning, but Yuri’s touch had just made it a little bit better. “I-I’m fine, just a bit dizzy.”

 

Yuri nodded and stood up- Monika hadn’t even noticed that they were free to stand. Slowly, she pushed herself up, still holding onto Yuri’s hand. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she would be able to stand. But the movement just made her dizzier. She pushed the feeling down.

 

“O-okay, what’s next?”

  
  
“...You want to go on more? Are you sure you shouldn’t take a break? You… don’t look good.” Yuri put her hand on Monika’s shoulder.

 

A break sounded good… But she didn’t want Yuri to just sit there, bored, while Monika tried to get ahold of herself. “No, I’m f-fine Yuri. I can handle it.”

 

Yuri still seemed hesitant. It took a genuine smile from Monika to convince her to start moving. She was surprised when Yuri didn’t let go of Monika’s hand though. As they walked along to the next ride, hand in hand, Monika felt herself getting dizzy again, but this time just out of happiness.

 

\--

 

The Zipper. Why was it called The Zipper? It should be called “Pain and Suffering”, because that’s what Monika was going to be doing.

 

In front of them stood a ride with an oval shape, cages all around the ends where people sat in seats. The cages shook violently back and forth and upside down. Monika gulped.

 

Once again waiting in line, hand still interlocked with Yuri’s, she looked at the taller girl. “You don’t get sick on this thing?”

  
  
Yuri shook her head. “No…. D-Do you? We can go on something else, Monika, it’s no big deal.” She once again looked at Monika with that cute concerned look of hers.

 

“N-No! I don’t know, actually. I’ve never been on it. But I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast, so I should be fine.” Totally. Completely fine.

 

Yuri still looked skeptical, but it was too late to leave, because the ride managers were pushing them into a cage where two seats were, and strapped them inside. Monika felt her breathing shorten, and she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. She needed to calm her stomach before it went wild again.

 

After a minute or two of silence between them, the ride started up, and almost immediately the cage started rocking back and forth. Monika cursed, and as the ride quickened the cage shook more and more. Before she knew it, they were upside down, still rocking back and forth, and suddenly they were on their backs.

 

Monika groaned, and after a minute or so she lost all senses. All she could feel was rocking back and forth and her stomach threatening to send back her breakfast. Finally the ride came to a stop, and she relaxed. Her stomach was going crazy, and when the seats unlocked, she didn’t get up. Yuri was standing outside now, looking at her in concern. Her long purple hair was more spread out now, looking more erratic.

 

“M-Monika..? Oh dear, you don’t look too good. Come on.” She grabbed the brunette’s hand slowly pulled her out, wrapping her arm around her neck. Monika limped alongside Yuri as the older girl brought her to a table and sat her down. Monika leaned against Yuri, her head on Yuri’s neck, resting on her shoulder. She didn’t know whether Yuri was blushing or not- and she didn’t really care. Any sense of anything had escaped her.

 

She glanced up at Yuri, and found the purple-haired girl staring at her. Monika couldn’t tell if she was concerned or angry.

 

“Monika, you shouldn’t have gone on that with me... ”

  
  
“I… had to. I didn’t want to look like a wimp.” Monika replied softly, nuzzling into Yuri’s neck for a source of comfort. She still felt terribly dizzy and the world was still spinning, but being this close to Yuri made it a bit better. She could tell Yuri was getting a bit flustered, though, since the girl had gone quiet.

 

“M-Monika…” Yuri grabbed Monika’s hands and pulled her out of her neck and looked at her insead. “You’re not a wimp. Not going on the thrill rides won’t change anything- I care more about your health then the rides. We can stop going on them.”

 

Once again, Yuri was easily speaking her mind now that she had a reason to. Monika felt her face heat up a bit- she had been pretty dumb, hadn’t she? But she still didn’t want Yuri to be bored.

 

She noticed that the spinning was slowing down, and she felt on the ground again. But she still kept a strong hold on Yuri’s hands. “...Okay. M-Maybe we can go on that ride next?” She nodded towards a ride called “Blue Drive”. It had seats in pairs of two attached to chains, which were attached to a center. The center would slowly spin and rise up, allowing the people to see most of the fair around them. Monika had never been on it, but it looked relaxing.

 

Yuri looked towards it, then back at Monika. “Okay. But we should sit for a bit, you’re still dizzy.”

  
  
Monika nodded, not wanting to argue. She went back to her previous position, and could feel Yuri tense a bit, but she didn’t care. This felt nice.

 

\--

 

Going on that ride had been a mistake. Monika had thought it would have been nice and relaxing, but it spun faster than she thought, and it made her head hurt and her stomach churn all over again. It was too much to handle. When they had gotten off the ride, Monika found herself throwing up in a trash can in the corner of the fair. Yuri was at her side, holding her hair back.

 

When she was done she sat down on the ground, feeling completely and utterly awful. Yuri sat down beside her, holding her hand once again. “I-I’m sorry, Monika, I thought..” Yuri looked away.

 

Monika nodded. “I thought that would be better too. G-Guess I just can’t handle any ride, huh?” She tried to smile, but it was a lost cause. This date had gone horribly- there was really no saving it.

 

They both sat in silence for a bit, and Monika felt terrible. She’d ruined this date because she was too scared to tell Yuri the truth from the start. She sighed, but suddenly felt Yuri tug her arm. She looked at the purple eyes that seemed warm and inviting again. “Wh…?”  
  
Yuri tugged the shorter girl to her feet, making sure Monika wasn’t going to fall over, and then pointed at a ride called “The Tunnel of Love”. Monika felt her face heat up- she glanced at Yuri in confusion.

 

“...We deserve one nice ride, right?”

 

Monika nodded- her heartbeat was speeding up again. She was sure Yuri didn’t mean anything by it, she was probably just trying to make Monika feel better. As they walked towards the ride, Monika was just getting more and more nervous.

 

They got to the ride and climbed into the boat, Monika’s heart still pounding. She hoped Yuri couldn’t tell- but she seemed pretty embarrassed herself. As they sent them inside the tunnel, Monika closed her eyes to try and calm down. What would they do? They weren’t even technically dating, what’s the worst that could happen?

  
  
Yuri stayed silent as they floated through the ride, which seemed to last forever. It was very awkward, to say the least. Monika didn’t feel any better than she had before.

 

“Heh… This is the kind of stuff that Natsuki would like, huh?” She elbowed Yuri softly.

 

Yuri nodded, her face still red. “Y-Yeah. She’s into the cutesy stuff. This is pretty cheesy though.” Then she looked back down at the water, playing with her hair.

 

Monika bit her lip. That attempt at a conversation had been a bust. She spotted a camera somewhere on the ride, and she knew that was probably the spot where most couples would kiss. But Monika felt like it wasn’t romantic at all. No kiss anywhere.

 

They came out of the ride, and Yuri was still blushing and silent. As they walked out, Monika couldn’t help but feel like wanting to cry. This had been such a good idea- hanging out at the fair with her crush/girlfriend. It’d gone so wrong.

 

“...I… Yuri, we should just go home.” She huffed and looked away.

 

“Wh…” Yuri finally said something, turning her head up. “Why?”

  
  
Monika felt her face flush. “Isn’t it obvious? This date was a total bust. I ruined everything.”

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked back at Yuri. “No, Monika… you didn’t ruin anything. We’re…” She played with her hair. “We’re both a little nervous today. How about one more ride?”

  
  
Monika didn’t know what ride could make this any better, but Yuri pointed at the Ferris wheel that towered over the park. “Nothing could go wrong with the Ferris wheel, right?”

 

Monika couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Okay, we can give it a try.”

 

\--

 

It took a while to get on the ride, because, of course, it was the most popular. So they’d gone to buy some food, courtesy of Yuri, and then waited in line for about an hour before they got on. By now the sun had been setting- had time gone by that quickly?

 

When the finally got on the ride, it had to stop every 2 minutes for a new person to get on. So by the time they finally had gotten to around the top of the Ferris wheel, it was mostly dark. Monika looked out over the fair, eyes shining. She watched as people fell down the Sky Drop, laughing silently to herself. She wasn’t subject to that torture anymore.

 

Yuri was sitting beside her, looking over the edge as well. “It’s beautiful… It always looks so pretty at night, with all the lights.”

  
  
Monika nodded. She was speechless- last time she’d gone on the Ferris wheel, it had been a few years back and during the day- she’d never seen it at night.

 

“Thanks for dragging me up here, Yuri. This.. is beautiful.” Monika laughed- when suddenly an idea struck her. The mood between them had been lifted, and they had spent the time getting food and waiting in line laughing and talking and getting along just fine. The tension from earlier was gone. “...and so are you.”

  
  
Yuri’s face slowly blushed deep red when she heard what Monika had said, and she looked away, playing with her hair. Monika bit her lip.

 

“..M-Monika, I…” Yuri put her hands in her face. “ _You’re pretty too!_ ” She squeaked and then buried her face deeper into her hands. Monika laughed, embarrassed.

 

“I’m s-sorry about earlier- I just wanted to spend time with you.” Monika slowly scooted toward Yuri and grabbed her hand again, making the other girl tense.

 

Yuri refused to look at Monika, but she didn’t protest to holding her hand. “I… It’s okay, Monika. I g-get the feeling. I just wish I had noticed, instead of making you go through that.”

 

The brunette bit her lip. What she was going to say was incredibly cheesy, but she didn’t think Yuri would care. “It was worth it, because I got to be with you.”

 

Yuri finally looked at Monika, but her face with bright red. Monika realized that they were a bit closer than before.

 

“M-Monika.. This…” The brunette’s face was getting more and more red and Yuri started getting closer. “This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time, e-even if there were some hiccups…”

 

“O-Oh, good… I’m glad. I was worried I had ruined it or something…” Monika felt her heart speed up. This was a good moment, right? What would Yuri think?

 

It was too late to think now. She leaned forward a little more and placed her lips onto Yuri’s. The other girl froze, and for a second Monika wondered if she had kissed Yuri too soon. But soon the other girl melted into the kiss.

 

They stayed like that, locked together, until the cart started moving again. Monika hadn’t even realized they had ever started. But the movement jerked them forward, and they broke apart. Yuri’s face was red, and Monika was grinning like an idiot.

 

“I-I…” Yuri once again put her hands to her face, and Monika could see she was smiling. She grabbed Yuri’s hand and held it tightly. “I think I’m in love with you, Yuri.”

  
  
Yuri went silent for a moment, and then nodded. “I-I… Me too.”

 

Both them were blushing like crazy, but Monika felt like her heart was going to burst as she cuddled into Yuri once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: FUCK SO I FORGOT TO GIVE CREDIT FOR WHERE MONIKA's OUTFIT COMES FROM!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/sOlBYmZliQo THIS MOD!! GO!! LOOK!! sORRY


End file.
